


How do you like dem apples, a sad short story

by ravensfan2003



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Apples, M/M, Short, this story is awful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravensfan2003/pseuds/ravensfan2003
Summary: read it
Relationships: Charles Calvin & Henry Stickmin, Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	How do you like dem apples, a sad short story

Henry was going to the grocery store a few miles away from his and Charles' house. Henry wrote a list down and bought all of the groceries he needed. He knew, Charles' favorite apples were Golden Delicious.

On his way home, Henry decided to call Charles. Charles picked up the phone, and answered with a simple "hi"

"Hey Charles, i just got back from the grocery store. I'll be at the house in like 5 minutes. Also bought some apples. I got you your favorite. Golden deliciou-"

What followed next was an ear piercing scream, followed by rustling noises, and ending in dead silence.

Charles, who was frightened by the noise, tried to call out Henry's name to no avail. Maybe it was the signal. So Charles hung u the phone and tried the call again.

The call went to voicemail. Charles, now panicking, started to hear sirens barreling down the street past his house. Charles, of course, ran outside and followed them maybe for a third of a mile.

When he arrived at where the sirens were, Charles noticed an automobile accident had taken place. He had also recognized the car. It was Henry's. They were dragging out something into the ambulance, with a white sheet over its head. It was Henry.

Charles dropped to the pavement, tears streaming down his cheeks. With a scream, Charles yelled "HEEEEEENRRRRRRRRY!" at the top of his lungs, as long as he could possibly scream, and broke down into messy sobs. Henry was gone.


End file.
